Falling Dreams
by Everlastingpassion13
Summary: This story loosely follows the main plot of the Code Geass anime. It follows the story of Kylan, an original character, another sibling of Lelouch, and her Geass power.
1. Prologue

**I wrote this story some years ago and thought I'd post it. I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters besides the two OCs: Kylan Lucian/vi Brittania (Y-B) and Q2. **

* * *

Falling…falling… air rushed up to meet my limp body. Blood dripped from my chest where the bullet had hit me. I was bleeding to death, falling out of the sky. This was the end for me but I was okay with that. Protecting Nunally… that was my job given to me by Lelouch. I'd done just that, I'm proud to say. I didn't let you down Lelouch, I saved her and now I'm going to greet God. It was going to happen eventually, why not die in a way that benefits those of my family that will live on while I'm gone?

A few days earlier our mother was killed, shot in the back as she fell, protecting Nunally. The incident was seen by my brother as well, who screamed in horror. Nunally lost her sight and ability to walk that very same day due to trauma. I hadn't been there when mother died; I was with Clovis and Schneizel, learning how to properly play a game of chess. I had already beaten Clovis at the time and Schneizel had me in a fierce competition.

Father and Mother had always told me I was the golden child. I'd gotten older brother Lelouch's brilliance, elder sister Cornelia's fierceness, sister Euphemia's kindness and Schneizel's military wit. I'd gained everything. However, I was gifted with poor health. I was going to die sooner than later. I had a rare cancer that destroyed the nervous system.

Lelouch felt betrayed and blamed everything on Father. He renounced his title to the throne, which gave me the title, however, with my bad health; I wouldn't become the next emperor because I'd most likely be dead by then. Father sent Lelouch and Nunally away to Japan. He let me go along with them. He said he wanted us all to be together and that when it neared my time he and everyone would return for my last moments.

We were on the flight to Japan when a group of terrorists attacked us. Lelouch told me to watch Nunally, so I hid us in a room but the terrorists boarded the air craft. They were trying to assassinate us but before they shot Nunally, I jumped into the way just as the bullets exploded into me. Blood splattered my clothing and dripped from my mouth as I stumbled but I refused to give up until the terrorists were gone. I used the last of my strength to knock the terrorists up against the nearest wall. I had never realized I had so much athletic power since none of my family members let me do anything because of my poor health.

I was out of energy and slowly dying. Nunnally was crying, trying to grab a hold of me but I pushed her away so she wouldn't know I was bleeding to death. Lelouch burst into the room and saw me covered in blood. He yelled out and tried to rush towards me but I told him to stay back. I smiled kindly at my older brother before I stumbled backwards and out the side of the window.

I was falling and falling…and falling. I bet I would die before I hit the ground but suddenly something grabbed me. I coughed up more blood as someone started talking to me.

"Do you wish to live?" The voice said. I felt blood stained tears trickle down my cheeks. I had never thought me, of all people, would live. I nodded slowly, could he really do it? Take away this cancer? This bloody pain?

"I will grant you your wish but only if you agree to my contract."

I nodded again, for I could not speak. I was fading quickly.

"Then let the contract be complete!" The voice exclaimed. There was a rush of white light that filled my eyes. At first I thought I'd actually died but I opened my eyes again. There was no pain. The world was the same as it had been. The air ship was a tiny blob in the distance and I was no longer bleeding. I looked down at myself and found I could move my arms and body much more easily than I could before.

"You will live on to complete our contract." The voice said. "You have been freed of death. With this contract I grant you, Geass!"

My left eye burned and it pulsed slightly. It felt…powerful.

I turned and came face to face with a Knightmare, machines I had seen my sister Cornelia use all the time. The lid was up and a young boy around the age of 17 was staring at me. He had short blue hair and pierced ears. His eyes were also blue and he wore ringlets on his arms.

"Who are you?" I asked, my eye pulsed more as if it were synchronizing with the red tattoo on his forehead that shined with a blinding light.

"My name… it is Q2."

* * *

**The writing is not completely up to par with my current style but if anyone wants me to continue the story you can send a PM or a review. :)**


	2. Stages 1

_Seven years later…_

I quickly adjusted the suit I was wearing, aligning my hat enough so it didn't show my long hair and gave the impression I had cropped hair, short and neat. I smoothed down the suit, making sure my chest wasn't visible… like I looked like any ordinary male Britannian knight.

I know what your thinking, why is she dressing up like a man? It's the 21st century, isn't it? The answer is that Kylan vi Britannia was presumed dead, killed in the terrorist attack. Lelouch and Nunnally are also dead. They died later. Father used them as tools against the Elevens. I'm the last of Marianne's children that are alive. Surprisingly too seeing as I had a rare cancerous disease that was suppose to kill me 6 years ago. Now 16, I am as healthy as any human teenager could be. Apparently, when Q2 saved me and gave me "life" he took away my cancer. I don't know how he did it but all I know is, I'm alive.

He also gave me a power: Geass. It's…to sum it up in one word, amazing. It's an eye ability that gives me control over people's deepest, darkest fears. I show them their fears and they go insane from fear, ultimately killing them selves in the process. I understand, you might think it's grim but it's very useful in a tight pinch or when I'm working as a Knight under Viceroy Clovis. Yes, that's right, big brother Clovis is Viceroy of Area Eleven, at one time known as Japan. He doesn't know I'm alive and well. It's sad to say but… I wish I could tell him but then he would tell the others and Father and that would cause trouble.

I entered the special core area, where Lloyd Asplund and Cécile Croomy spend most of their time. This is where all the Knightmares are created. I don't work in this department of the military but I am authorized to assist Lloyd whenever he calls upon me due to my status as Clovis' knight.

I am dear Clovis' knight, the one person between him and death, and he doesn't even know who I really am.

"Y-B, welcome," Lloyd opened his arms to me, I avoided the hug. It's too risky to have others touch me, especially hugs. They could realize I'm a girl if they got too close. Y-B is the name I chose to take on when I became a man. It suits me well, I think.

"What's the status Lloyd?" I said, sitting down in one of the wheel chairs by the desks. Lloyd pouted. "You never like to touch do you Y-B?"

Lloyd is a bit eccentric and wild. He's a little too happy and always has some sort of sly/crazy idea inside that big head of his. Don't get me wrong, Lloyd's a good guy, actually the best—though he can be annoying—he's very intelligent, Britannia's lead Knightmare creator, and he's always up for a new experiment. With his curly silver blue hair, tall but thin frame and silver eyes framed by thin glasses, he is anything but normal.

I didn't respond and Lloyd laughed. "I forgot, you don't talk a lot either, do you?" He inclined his hand towards a Knightmare that was white and yellow. It was fancier and looked very different from the generation Knightmares commonly used by the soldiers. Large and glossy/sleek, it looked relatively new and unused. "This is the first seventh generation Knightmare, the Lancelot."

I stared with awe at the Knightmare. It was quite impressive.

Lloyd's eyes gleamed. "It's a prototype for the seventh generation Knightmares that will be created very soon. You'll get one specifically made for you as Clovis' Knight I'm sure, so don't worry."

I rolled my eyes. "Did you just call me here to talk about the Knightmare?"

"Lancelot, it has a name you know. No, I didn't, I want you to pilot the Lancelot for its first test run."

"Now?" I raised my eyebrows.

Lloyd chuckled. "Of course not! We need an opportunity to try the Lancelot out in a real battle otherwise we'll draw attention from the Elevens."

"I see."

"Just wanted to let you know," Lloyd said, smiling. "You've shown the most progress of all Britannian soldiers. You are the youngest man to ever become a Knight to a Viceroy and the youngest to become a major."

I blinked. When I joined the Britannian army I was 13. I had used the 4 years before joining to train myself. It had paid off. At 14 I had become a major and then a few months later, Clovis chose me to become his Knight. I've been his Knight for almost 2 years now. I am confident with my skills.

"There is, however, a young soldier who has scored excellently on the exams we placed."

I looked at Lloyd incredulously. Another prodigy? "What is his name?"

Lloyd shook his finger at me. "Oh you are jealous I see."

I rolled my eyes. "Not really. I just want to know who he is. Is he another Knight?"

"Actually he recently joined the army after extensive training with Tohdoh Kyoshiro."

"Tohdoh trained him?" I blinked in surprise. Tohdoh was well known for his victory against the Britannian Empire without using Knightmare Frames. He was a legend. His nickname was Tohdoh of Miracles. He was once a member of the Japanese Army before Area Eleven (Japan) became a part of the Britannian Empire. He's disappeared so far as I could see.

"Why is this boy joining the Britannian army if he was trained under Tohdoh? Is he a traitor? He must be an Eleven." I remarked.

"In fact he is an Eleven." Lloyd nodded. "I don't know about being a traitor but he has extraordinary skills. It would be a pity to waste them. At least, that's what Clovis has said."

"Viceroy Clovis…, you should use proper titles Lloyd Asplund." I narrowed my eyes, "Especially in the presence of Viceroy Clovis' Knight."

Lloyd held up his hands, chuckling some more. "Alright, alright," he then proceeded to wave me off. "Anyways, I just thought you'd like to know."

"It doesn't really matter right now, does it?" I got to my feet, looking at my watch. "Clovis had instructed me to meet him."

"Have Fun~!" Lloyd called after me. I left the special core quickly.

I hurried down the halls and out the door of the special core, headed towards the Viceroy's Palace. I was walking past the throngs of Britannian army soldiers, all setting up for a possible battle. It was like this all the time. There have been several recent terrorist attacks upon Britannian citizens. The army has been busy trying to keep the attacks out of the news and under control.

I turned a corner around a Knightmare Frame where I suddenly collided with a man headed in the other direction. I fell backwards, onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry ma'm." A voice said.

Ma'm? I blinked and noticed my hat lying on the ground at my feet. My hands went to my golden hair which cascaded around me. SHIT! I quickly scrambled to grab my hat and adjust it to my head. Hopefully no one else had seen me.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked, reaching out a hand for mine. I scowled up at the person above me. He looked around my age, surprisingly, with curly brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing an army uniform. Great, a soldier saw me without my hat on. Luckily, I didn't recognize him, he was new I bet, that means I had a chance that he might not know who I am.

I briskly got to my feet, ignoring his outstretched hand. "You, watch where you're going."

The boy stared at me, well more like my uniform, which was a long cape and purple-blue uniform. A few medals dotted my chest.

The boy's eyes widened. "You are a major? I am very sorry!" He bent down in a bow. I blinked at him. He definitely doesn't know who I am. That's good.

"And you are a soldier."

"Yes, I was on my way to help out with one of the broken Knightmares."

I raised an eyebrow. "You know how to pilot a Knightmare?"

The boy got up from bowing and shrugged. "A little bit." I blinked. He seemed different. He wasn't groveling at my feet for accidentally knocking over a higher ranking officer nor was he speaking to me in the manner that dictates talking to a major. He was acting so cool-headed and was talking easily to me. It is a little refreshing. I scowled to myself. However… he knows I'm a woman. He shouldn't be taken lightly. He could accidentally mention me to one of the other commanders, and then my secret could be blown.

"What's your name?" I asked, scrutinizing him closely. The boy saluted me.

"Suzaku Kururugi." He said promptly. He then looked over my shoulder at something in the distance. "I really must be going though." He turned back to look at me. "I am really sorry for knocking you over."

"It's fine." I said quietly. He nodded and walked past me. I turned around so I could follow him with my eyes.

Well Suzaku, I'll make sure you don't tell anyone about my secret. My eyes glowed with the power of my Geass.

* * *

**I read over a little bit before I posted this and I can see several grammatical errors already but I'll leave it fresh since I wrote this story so long ago. I'll post the next chapters too. Once again, if you would like me to continue I could consider it. It's been so long I'd have to watch the anime again. But that's no problem :) **


	3. Stages 2

The air around me bristled with tension. I was staring intently at Jeremiah Gottwald, an older man with strange dark green hair and orange eyes. He always has on some sort of smug smile but he is fiercely loyal to Britannia. He was once one of my mother's guards back in the AriesPalace where we lived when I was younger, before my mother's assassination and my supposed "death." I remember him because he was always at my mother's side. Luckily, Jeremiah hasn't seemed to recognize me because of how much I've changed over the years before I joined the Britannian Army, however, I have to keep a close eye on him and hope he doesn't somehow guess who I really am. But for now, he and I are good acquaintances.

Jeremiah and I were in a room with Viceroy Clovis along with a few other guards.

"It's a fiasco!" Clovis held up his hands and paced the room. I stared silently at the guards across the room. Jeremiah stared back at me, one eyebrow raised.

"What are your orders, Viceroy?" Jeremiah asked, fisting his hand on his chest. The other guards followed his gesture. I rolled my eyes but did the same, fist over the heart.

Clovis glared a bit at Bartley, who was the unfortunate fool to give Clovis the news about the capsule. Clovis waved his hand in the air and pointed it at Jeremiah and a woman named Villeta, another guard.

"You two take the Knightmares and guards and go get that capsule!"

"Yes sir!" They said in unison before Villeta, Jeremiah and the other guards ran out of the room.

I stared at Clovis, the only remaining person—other than poor Bartley—in the room. Clovis turned to me, his brow furrowed.

"Y-B, I need you to stay here and help protect this area. Make sure no one comes into this room."

I nodded, "Of course, Viceroy." I quickly left the room and stood outside the locked doors. I took out my gun and checked the ammo before standing up straight and staring ahead towards the opposite hallway. My eyes glowed with my Geass power. No one will be getting through here alive.

Things weren't looking good inside. I could hear Bartley and Clovis arguing followed by a bunch of cursing. From what I could hear, the terrorists had gotten their hands on some of our military weaponry and were beating back our army. I found this peculiar seeing as the usual terrorists have been sloppy or the army has been able to take them out quickly with ease but this time, they were beating our army. They must have someone leading them that knows a thing or two about strategies.

I chewed my bottom lip as I thought. If they have a new leader then that could cause trouble for us. If we're going to beat them we're going to need something they've never seen before—something new. That's when it hit me along with Lloyd's voice on the other side of the door.

"I'd say its time to deploy the A-C's special weapon!"

"We don't have time for this right now!" I heard Clovis' voice. I strained to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Change formation!"

I blinked. Change formation? Does he really think breaking the formation is going to accomplish something? I couldn't tell what was going to happen but I had a bad feeling about Clovis' plan. I'd always been a good strategist, better than Schneizel and Lelouch. Clovis had never been very good at it. So I wasn't surprised when I heard his exclamation,

"No way!"

"Lloyd!" I started, so he's going to go with Lloyd's plan after all. "Can it win? Can your toy win?"

"Oh please, call it Lancelot."

My teeth ground together, Lloyd you son of a bitch. First you tell me you're going to let me pilot it then you go ahead and get another pilot. I guess I shouldn't complain seeing as my job here is more important but seeds of jealousy prickled in my heart. That pilot better not screw things up.

"Y-B I need you in here." I turned and noticed Clovis had opened the door. Sweat dabbed his forehead and he looked panicked. I nodded and stepped into the room.

"What is it?"

"I need you to help the new pilot. You are our best and you would be able to use your skills along with his to beat back these terrorists."

"If you insist," I said nonchalantly. Even though I was cool about it I couldn't help but swell with pride. I grabbed the ear piece Clovis handed to me and walked towards the table with the virtual map. It had red points of all enemy Knightmares along with a white point for the Lancelot.

"Hello, I will help guide you through the area."

"Y-B…is that you?" I heard Lloyd's voice on the other end of the speaker.

"Yeah Lloyd it's me, remind me that we need to talk later." I said with fierceness. I heard Lloyd chuckle on the other end followed by Cecile's voice, Lloyd's assistant.

"Are you ready Suzaku?"

I blanked. Are you kidding? The rookie is piloting the Lancelot? Involuntarily, my left eye glowed with my Geass. I had to cover it with my hand so none of the others in the room would notice.

"Yeah." I heard his voice on the other end. My anger built up but I repressed it from my voice.

"Hello, Suzaku Kururugi? You remember me, right? We met earlier today when you ran into me."

"Oh! The major!"

"My name is Y-B, I'm going to be help guide you through the area, so follow my orders…alright?"

"Yes!" He said from the other end, confidently.

"Cecile, Lloyd, take it away." I said.

"Initial startup now proceeding from phase 20, equipping energy filter…" Cecile started the initiation of the Lancelot. I listened closely but felt twinges of anger burning slightly within.

"Initiating devisors setup," a few other initializations started.

"So far it's going well for the data…" Lloyd said quietly from the other end.

"Lancelot…, activate M-E Boost." Suzaku said, his voice taking on a serious tone.

"Lancelot…LAUNCH!" Cecile said from the other line.

Then the small white dot on my screen darted forwards at incredible speed. I watched in awe at how quickly it was reaching the terrorists.

"This is better than the manual!" Suzaku commented.

"Keep your head in the game, Kururugi." I said stiffly, watching the rapidly approaching red dots. "You are approaching a Knightmare frame manned by one of the terrorists, think you can take it out?"

"I know I can." Suzaku said.

I watched the Lancelot (white dot) meet the closest terrorist Sutherland (red dot). Then the red dot disappeared from the screen almost instantly.

"Good work Kururugi." I said, already looking at the next enemies. "There's a group of five Sutherlands ninety degrees from your current position. Take them out."

Four red dots on my screen disappeared, followed quickly by the last one.

"Good, now…" I scanned the area. There was a good expanse of buildings nearby where citizens lived but there were also a number of terrorists close to that area.

"Kururugi, there's about ten Sutherlands fifty meters from your point, be careful though, that is a place where citizens are living. There may be a few still around."

"Yes." Suzaku replied, heading into that area. The red dots on my screen began moving towards the Lancelot but almost instantly, they all disappeared.

"I can do this…with Lancelot I can stop all this at once!" Suzaku exclaimed. I smirked and stared at the screen of red dots. They began moving in a peculiar pattern towards the Lancelot. Two units of three red dots were heading towards the Lancelot while four units of two red dots moved clockwise around the Lancelot's position. This strategy reminded me of a time when I had played a strategist's game against Lelouch. He'd beaten me by doing a strategy similar to this. Two troops had surrounded mine and preoccupied me while the other troops that began circling mine destroyed the surrounding area, trapping me in place so I couldn't move anywhere.

I remember Lelouch and Schneizel playing the same game and Lelouch using the same tactic on Schneizel as he did on me except Schneizel was able to escape harm by pushing through the weak point in the flanking…the one place that would be the last to be demolished, the escape route of the distractions which would be directly behind, in this case, the Lancelot.

"Kururugi they are trying to flank you and trap you. Don't attack the incoming Knightmares, retreat backwards until you are out of the flanking zone and then destroy the buildings on either side of you—those will destroy the incoming Knightmares."

"Ok."

The white dot that was the Lancelot quickly retreated. The Knightmares that had been heading towards the Lancelot suddenly began scrambling in the middle of the area. I smirked again. Didn't think I'd realize what you were planning, huh?

Suzaku, once he was out of the flanking zone, knocked down the two buildings beside him. The flanking Knightmares, that would have reached him, were suddenly enveloped in bricks and stones from the falling buildings. That's ten Knightmares down…

Clovis behind me started gesturing to Bartley and pointing to me and saying some things I couldn't quite make out because I was paying attention to the screen below me. Now it's time to find that guy in charge.

I studied the map and noticed a lone dot in a building not that far from the Lancelot's position. It wasn't moving.

"Kururugi head towards that building 200 meters in front of you; beat down any Knightmares you come in contact with."

"Right!"

I studied the map. The red dot inside the building hasn't seemed to have moved ever since the Lancelot entered the field. I smirked. Gotcha.

"His readings are even higher than predicted!" Cecile commented. I'd almost forgotten they were on the line as well.

"It's because our pilot is taking his job very seriously." Lloyd added.

Every Knightmare that came in contact with the Lancelot was beaten in a flash. I had to admit it; Suzaku Kururugi was a good pilot. I narrowed my eyes, doesn't mean I won't kill Lloyd after this is over.

"There, Suzaku!" I exclaimed. "The Knightmare in that building!"

Suzaku and the Lancelot scaled the building and attacked the Sutherland in the building.

"Are you the one that's in command?" Suzaku asked with anger in his voice. Hmph, I thought, there's no mistaking it…this is the strategist leader o f the terrorists.

The Lancelot knocked the Sutherland to a level below. Then suddenly a new red dot appeared, hurtling towards Suzaku.

"Suzaku, watch it!" I exclaimed just as the red Sutherland appeared. With my warning, Suzaku was able to catch the Sutherland's attack. I sighed with relief. Then I noticed the other dot was moving away.

"Damn it." I ground out. "He's getting away. Hurry up, Kururugi."

"I've got him." Suzaku said, taking out the red Sutherland and jumping down after the leader. The lead Sutherland began shooting at Suzaku but he easily dodged the shots. Then the Sutherland shot at the buildings themselves, destroying the stones and planning to take out the Lancelot that way. However, Suzaku expertly maneuvered out of the way of each.

"Bastard…He's tearing things up for no reason!" Suzaku muttered. "…Huh…?"

"What is it, Kururugi?" I asked, noticing his pause.

"A civilian!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"Wait-" I began but Suzaku veered away towards the civilian which was falling to the ground after the lead Sutherland had destroyed part of the building.

I couldn't quite tell what happened but through the mist of Suzaku saving the civilian the leader of the terrorists ejected from the Sutherland.

"Damn… he got away." I growled.

"…he saved someone?" Lloyd asked from the other line.

"Seems that way," I replied, a little bitterly.

"That's very strange of him."

"Suzaku, are you tired?" Cecile asked.

"No, I'm fine. Please let me continue some more."

"My, that boy is an excellent piece of equipment." Lloyd commented.

I rolled my eyes, "you do realize Lloyd that he and everyone else on the line can hear you?"

"Oopsie~!" Lloyd laughed. I rolled my eyes again.

I took my head piece off before turning to Clovis who was staring at me.

"Did they get them?"

"Just about, the leader got away however." I said. My manner was strangely stolid.

"Damn it. Well, I guess I have to repay a debt to my brother." I lifted an eyebrow but said nothing as Clovis headed towards his chamber of the car. I looked at Bartley, who saluted me. I nodded to him before walking down the hall after Clovis. We headed down the hall of the car before we reached the last room.

"Guard this door." He said. I nodded. He went into the room and I stood outside. Nothing seemed to be happening until a soldier came up to me. I didn't recognize him but he was at least a year older than me.

"State your business."

"I need to see Viceroy Clovis." The soldier said.

"I'm sorry but the Viceroy would rather not see visitors at this moment."

"It's urgent."

"Then you can tell me and I'll tell him." I said, glaring at the soldier in front of me. Strange, they usually back down after the first order.

"Actually," the soldier proceeded to taking off his helmet, I saw black hair and purple eyes…"you will overlook anything out of the ordinary and protect this door until after I leave. Shoot anyone who is uncooperative."

I felt a peculiar sensation in my head and before I knew it my body was moving without my permission. "Of course, go right ahead. Clovis is waiting for you inside."

The soldier nodded, put back on his helmet and walked into the room. I closed the door and positioned myself in front of it.

A few seconds later, I heard Viceroy Clovis' voice overhead,

"Attention all forces… cease fire at once. I, Clovis, third prince of Britannia and royal Viceroy of Area 11 hereby command you, all forces are ordered to cease fire at once! You are also to cease destruction of all buildings or property. All casualties, either Britannian or Eleven, will be treated equally. I shall allow no further fighting."

"Everything's perfectly fine, nothing out of the ordinary here." I said with a smile on my lips as I saw Bartley and another soldier come running up to me.

"What is Clovis thinking?! A cease fire…when we're so close!"

"Everything is fine; there is nothing out of the ordinary going on." I said mechanically.

"Let me speak to Clovis." Bartley ordered.

"I'm sorry but no one is allowed inside."

"I need to speak to the Viceroy, now."

I took out my gun and positioned it so it was focused on Bartley. "Listen, you will not go into this room. If you try anything, I will shoot. Those are my orders."

Bartley's face paled and he and the soldier backed off, disappearing from the hallway. I put my gun down and nodded.

It was silent, I stood stock-still, waiting. That's when I heard the gun shot. My head instinctively turned towards the door. A moment later, the soldier walked out of the room, a gun in his hand. His brow was dotted with sweat and he looked slightly sick. He turned to me. I saluted him.

"Thank you." He said, before he bee lined to the exit.

My head cleared and I looked around myself. "What the heck was I just doing?" I looked down at the gun in my hands and then at the open door to Clovis' room.

"No way…!?" I whispered in fear, bursting into the room. There was Clovis, lying on the floor in a pool of blood. I ran over to my Viceroy and looked down at him. He must have slipped off his chair when he was shot.

"Vice…Viceroy Clovis is-" I sank to my knees on the ground, blood staining my pants. My eyes were wide and unseeing. I remained like that when the others burst into the room moments later.

* * *

**Same thing as last time, if you want me to continue you can send me a PM or review. I noticed some other mistakes here as well and some of the description I could probably go through and change and add in a few things. For now, I'll leave it. :) **


	4. Stages 3

The leather seated car drove into G-2 area of the Britannian force base. Inside the car, I sat opposite Jeremiah and Villeta Nu. My arms and legs were crossed and I stared with frustration at Jeremiah's forehead, as if I wanted to blow a hole through his skull. Villeta, with her milk chocolate skin, long silver hair and pretty golden eyes, she was gorgeous and lethal. I was jealous of her but that didn't mean she wasn't a good ally to me. However, I was of higher ranking and skill than her so that made up for it.

"That ex-civil servant is such a fool." Jeremiah commented.

"So are you referring to Bartley?" Villeta asked, giving Jeremiah a curious look.

"The killer has breached our heaviest security twice already," with a glance at me, Jeremiah continued, "his per functionary inspection is a farce."

"Lord Jeremiah, now that Lord Clovis is out of the way us Nobles can-" I cut her off with a perturbed glance in her direction followed by Jeremiah's words,

"Let me make that call. We still need to woo everyone over."

I coughed. "If you two are quite finished, I'd like to mention that fact that you are speaking very much out of turn."

Jeremiah leaned forward towards me, eyes intent, "But Y-B you, though not a Noble yourself, are an experienced fighter, the most skillful of our elite next to the Round. You would have a high position if we were to become the next in charge."

I rolled my eyes but didn't respond. It grew quiet in the car. I stared out the window, thinking about my failure at protecting Prince Clovis. My teeth ground together and my fists tightened.

"It's not your fault you know." I started and turned to Villeta who was smiling at me. "If it's anyone's then it is Bartley's."

"I don't see how since I was the one who was guarding right outside the door." I glared at the floor of the car. "What I don't understand is how I could have forgotten what happened. Shouldn't I at least remember hearing the gun shot? But no, I don't remember hearing it at all."

"The doors are thick and it was closed…"

"That's the point Villeta, this person had to either have ninja'd his way in or I let him in." I dug my nails into my palm, making it bleed. The rest of the ride was quiet, deadbeat quiet.

Page Break

Ashford Academy, the most prestigious Britannian school you could possibly go to in Area 11. Unfortunately, since I'm 16, I have to continue to go to school here.

At Ashford Academy I kept my femininity and name, Kylan. The only difference is my last name, instead of Kylan vi Britannia, I am Kylan Lucian.

My hair was flowing around my shoulders, no longer pinned up and hidden by a hat, and I was wearing a school uniform, a nice yellow and white blouse with a navy tie and navy skirt.

"Welcome back, Kallen." I smiled at the red haired girl standing in front of me. Kallen Stadtfeld was a Britannian girl from a high ranking family. However, she was very sickly and was absent from school since the beginning of the term.

"It's good to be back." She smiled back at me. The smile looked a bit forced and it didn't reach her eyes. I narrowed my eyes a bit. Ever since I'd trained myself to become stronger I'd been more attune to a person's emotions, personalities and skills.

"Oh Kallen it's been ages!" A group of girls surrounded the poor girl. I scooted a little ways away to give them space but enough so that I could still hear clearing what they were saying.

"Haha, I've missed you all." Kallen's reply was quick.

"You have? Have you been feeling better? You were gone for so long!"

I could see Kallen's face. Her smile was the same as the one she gave me. "I know. But I'm hoping I'll be able to come more often now."

The girls continued to chit chat while I studied Miss Sickly. She didn't seem sickly to me. She looked fit and she had a healthy glow to her skin.

"They used poison gas?"

"Man that's freaky! Shinjuku is only thirty minutes from here!"

I turned around and looked at three students behind me. A laptop was situated between them. My eyes narrowed to slits.

"Oh my god, I saw smoke rising in Shinjuku! It must have been the gas!"

"Are they saying anything else about it?"

"Shinjuku?" I looked up at the Student council representatives: Shirley Fenette, an orange haired, high-spirited girl, Milly Ashford, the blonde haired, slightly old-manish President, Rivalz Cardemonde, the blue haired jokester, Lelouch Lamperouge, laid-backed, black haired genius and Nina Einstein, shy green-haired girl.

"I heard about it from a friend, that's why I called you yesterday." Lelouch replied to Shirley.

"Hey! Check out this footage of those dead Elevens!"

"Eww! Don't look at that!"

I blinked as I saw Lelouch Lamperouge's face darken. Strange. There was something about Lelouch that made me respect him… in a way. Not just because his name was the same as my older brother's and that he had the same color hair and eyes…not to mention they look a lot a alike, no, it was the fact that he seemed to have an aura of loyalty and fierceness to him that I could sense. If he joined the Britannian Army I'm sure he'd be a high ranking officer.

Suddenly, Lelouch's hand went to his mouth, covering it as his face suddenly turned pale. He turned and ran out of the room, as quick as lightning. I slowly got my feet and went towards the door.

"Poor Lelouch, he must not be able to stomach it." Rivalz said, smirking a bit.

"Rival!" Shirley clocked him over the head and turned to go after him when my hand reached forward and grasped her shoulder.

"I'll go check on him. You guys have to go meet with teacher, right?" I said, pulling her back.

"Yeah but-" Shirley protested. I looked at her curiously before she nodded and the others followed her into the classroom. Poor girl, I could tell how much she was in love with Lelouch but the guy doesn't need someone who will be soft on him right now.

I walked towards the closest men's restroom, leaning against the wall next to the door. On the way to the restroom I'd grabbed a towel from the girl's restroom. When Lelouch appeared from within the bathroom I threw him the towel which hit him in the face, stopping him in his tracks.

"That's for you." I said calmly, crossing my arms across my chest as I leaned against the wall.

Lelouch took the towel off his face and gave me a curious look. "Can I help you?"

"The better question would be, 'Why are you helping me?'" I said, pushing off and standing in front of Lelouch. He was about an inch or two taller than me so he had to look down at me to see me.

Lelouch quirked an eyebrow, "And how are you helping me?"

I nodded to the bathroom. "I figured you didn't just have to go incredibly bad."

I think I saw Lelouch's cheeks get red but I couldn't quite tell. He composed himself well. I continued, "The best way to deal with a situation like this, when you can't stomach something awful that happens or something awful that you see before you, you have to take deep breaths." I pointed to my head. "You should have already known that since you're so smart."

I turned to start walking back to class. Slowly, Lelouch followed after me.

"The best way to handle that would be just to stimulate your emotions. However, that should be easy for you."

"Why do you think that?" Lelouch asked, catching up to me. He studied me curiously.

I shrugged. "You're usually really in control and calm. You're also really smart, seeing as you go gambling all the time and come back unscathed."

Lelouch started, "How did you-?"

I rolled my eyes, "You think only your little coven of a Student Council knows everything? If you listen well enough and keep your mouth shut at the right times you can learn anything." I twirled 360 degrees as I opened the door and held out my hand, indicating that Lelouch should go ahead of me. "After you,"

Page Break

After class, lunch time! I usually skip lunch to wander the school. As I was walking across the courtyard, I noticed Kallen hiding in the bushes. I squinted my eyes to see what she was doing but couldn't quite make out anything. That's when I noticed Lelouch walk over to her. They started talking. I continued on, not finding anything strange with that encounter.

Had I kept watching, I might have figured out everything before the madness began.

Throughout the rest of the day I noticed that Kallen was acting very anxious around Lelouch. Whenever she had the chance, she'd look at him with this intense look. Not the kind Shirley gives him, one like: "I love you but I don't know how to tell you," when he's not looking, it was more like a "What are you hiding?" kind of look.

Then whenever Kallen wasn't looking, Lelouch would study her with the same expression only it was more of a frustrated, wary look, as though he didn't want her to blab about a secret or something.

That's when later, Lelouch walked up to Kallen after class and asked to meet with her. What was Kallen's response? "Sure. I was wondering when you were going to ask."

Needless to say, the girls squealed. All except for me. It didn't look like he was going to confess to her. No, Lelouch Lamperouge wasn't that kind of guy. No. This was bigger.

However, I couldn't very well go spying on them now could I? So instead I headed towards one of the bathrooms, grabbing my cell phone and locking myself into one of the stalls. Of course I made sure no one was in the bathroom other than myself.

I patched my call in.

"Hey, it's me. What's going on?"

"Jeremiah's gone on a rampage! He's taken out most of Barley's escorts and is interrogating him as we speak! He believes Bartley doesn't remember anything that happened at the time of Clovis' death and was determined to get answers."

I banged my fist against the bathroom door. "That idiot! What the hell does he think he's going to achieve!?"

"I don't know!"

"Should I come over?"

"No. It's best that you stay at Ashford. We don't want anymore strange absences on you. People might get suspicious about your real identity, Y-B."

I nodded. Yeah… my real identity, no one but I know that.

"Alright. I'm going now." I hung up and slammed my fist into the bathroom stall door. It made a small dent. I blinked and pulled my hand back. My knuckles were bleeding from the impact. Frustrated, I wrapped toilet paper around my hand and tied it securely. Hopefully no one would question it too much.

Page Break

"Kylan, if it's alright could you grab the student council? I'd like to have a word with Milly." The Principal asked me.

I nodded, smiling. "Of course. It'd be no trouble."

"Thank you."

I wasn't surprised he wanted to speak to Milly. They are, after all, father and daughter.

I headed towards the student council private ballroom. Opening the doors, I walked in quietly. The student council representatives were seated around the television. A girl with long blonde hair was sitting in a wheelchair not that far away. I didn't recognize her and I couldn't see her face very well.

The others were standing. Rivalz was flipping through random channels.

"Kylan! What are you doing here?" Milly asked, turning to me.

"Oh, the Principal wanted you to-" I began when Rivalz shushed me.

"SHHH! They're about to announce something on the news."

"It has been confirmed." The newscaster began, "Our beloved Viceroy, Clovis, has been killed."

The student council gasped in horror. I was the only one who didn't make a sound. My eyes narrowed. So they're finally publicizing it. What plan could Jeremiah have up his sleeve now?

The door to the ballroom opened and in walked Lelouch and Kallen. Kallen was wearing men's clothes, for reasons I didn't know.

"Oh, Lelouch it's terrible!" The girl in the wheelchair explained. I caught a glimpse of her face. I noticed that she was blind. Poor girl…

"What is?" Lelouch asked.

"Prince Clovis has been found dead." Milly said.

"They're saying he was killed." Rivalz added.

Kallen gasped. Lelouch's face set grimly. I stared at Lelouch for a moment until I heard Jeremiah's name on the TV. My head snapped towards him. What the hell are you up to?

"Prince Clovis has been taken from us. He fought for peace and justice against all of the Elevens. He died a martyr!" I rolled my eyes but continued to listen. "We must all bury our sorrow and carry on his will."

"We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news! The man suspected as the murderer has been captured."

I half suspected Bartley to be walking with his hands behind his back. What I didn't expect was for this to happen.

"According to this report, the suspect is an honorary Britannian."

"What the-?" I heard Lelouch choke out as the camera moved to a familiar brown haired, green-eyed soldier. My breath caught.

"-Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former Eleven and honorary Britannian. I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi, arrested for murder."

No way… Suzaku is innocent. Just ask Lloyd or Cecile, or me! He was piloting the Lancelot when Clovis was murdered! He couldn't have been the one!

I know I didn't like the guy but I didn't like him enough that I would condone him being imprisoned and possibly murdered for something he is not guilty of!

Page Break

"Jeremiah this is the dumbest thing you've ever done!" I growled, glaring at him. My arms were crossed. Jeremiah was sitting at a desk, legs propped up on it. I slammed my hands down on the desk, wincing at the pain that searing through my already bleeding knuckles.

"How is this the dumbest thing I've ever done? It's obvious that this Suzaku character is the culprit. He's an Eleven after all!"

"That doesn't have to do with anything! I told you already why he couldn't have killed Clovis! He was piloting the Lancelot when Clovis was killed!" I pointed at Jeremiah. "I was _helping _him pilot it only moments before Clovis was killed! That's how I know! Lloyd and Cecile can vouch for me."

Jeremiah shook his head. "If you recall, you were guarding Clovis' door when he was killed. You are a prime suspect yourself. If you were guarding the door how can you be sure Suzaku was piloting the Lancelot at the time?"

I grounded my teeth together. "Ask Lloyd or Cecile!"

"Their testimonies can not be counted."

"And why the hell not?!"

"It doesn't matter Y-B, he is guilty." Jeremiah finished, getting to his feet. "I want you to help me interrogate him. You will also be present when we proceed through the crowd."

"I won't participate." I objected. Jeremiah came very close to my face. Uncomfortably close.

"Unless you want to lose your credibility, because I can also make you an accomplice for Clovis' murder, you will follow my orders."

I wish I could have slapped him across the face but I'd practiced my anger issues in training so I took a deep breath and through gritted teeth responded in the only possible way I could in this type of situation. "Fine."

Page Break

"Do you recognize this weapon?" Jeremiah growled, glaring at Suzaku. On the table was a gun. Jeremiah and Suzaku sat across from one another. The poor guy was tied up in a chair. It looked very uncomfortable. "It was the one used to rob Prince Clovis of his life."

Suzaku stared at the table defiantly almost. I felt so strange standing there behind Jeremiah, as if I'd betrayed him…well I kind of have.

"We've done a bit of research on you, Kururugi. You're the eldest son of Japan's last active Prime minister. Am I wrong? You're motive here is clear."

Suzaku looked up, anger in his eyes, "You are making a mistake. I've never laid eyes on that gun."

I flinched as one of the guards kicked Suzaku's chair out from under him, knocking him to the ground.

"We found you're finger prints all over this weapon." Jeremiah went on. "You are also suspected of murdering members of the royal guard. Come clean now and you'll be judged as if you were born a Britannian!"

"You're wrong! I've done nothing!"

One of the guards kicked Suzaku's face, knocking him aside a second time. I looked away quickly.

"When you're ready to come clean we'll be back." Jeremiah growled, stalking out of the room. The guards followed. I, however, stayed. I walked over to Suzaku's side and helped him to his feet, since his hands were bound.

"I'm sorry Suzaku. I tried to tell them about you piloting the Lancelot but Jeremiah wouldn't listen."

Suzaku huffed, his face was bruised and he had swelling along his neck. "It's ok." He said at last, gasping with pain. "It's not your fault."

I said nothing as I helped him into his seat. I felt guilty, beyond guilty. If it's anyone's fault, it was mine. I was the last line of defense before Prince Clovis and I should be the one in Suzaku's place. I'll admit, I don't necessarily like the guy. Not to mention he knows I'm really a girl. It'd be better if he wasn't in the way but… it just doesn't seem right.

Page Break

"Truly this has been a painful incident for all. The Viceroy of Area 11, our very own Prince Clovis, has been lost to us forever. However, we can and will bear the weight of this tragedy. And from this darkest of hours, draws-" Our Principal stood at the podium, talking to us students. I stood in the crowd, eyes blocked by my bangs. It was indeed a tragedy. Prince Clovis' death, it was my fault. If I had been more determined, more alert… maybe I would have been able to use my Geass on the culprit.

My Geass is the power to manifest a person's greatest fears. I can use it as many times on a person as I want. I can even decide to what extent their fear will be, enough to kill the person or just enough to scare them. My Geass shows the person their greatest fear and, according to the extent I've used on that person, can make them go insane, insane enough to kill themselves.

My Geass has no weakness. As long as I know what the person most fears, (which I can easily find out by just one look at the person—another part of my Geass ability), I can control their fear, manipulate them. Of course, Q2 says that all Geass' have at least one weakness; however, I don't think mine does. I've never felt strange after using my Geass, like it drains my energy or anything. I feel perfectly fine.

My Geass has to do with fears so I assumed my weakness was that I would slowly lose bravery and become the biggest chicken in the world. But that is not so. The only thing about my Geass that could come close to a weakness is that every time I use my Geass, I see my own greatest fear. It's just a split second view, not enough to incapacitate me or make me truly scared, but it flashed across my eyes.

That is my power.

Page Break

"Oh… we've lost the most crucial part of the equation!"

"Do you think we can do it without him?" Cecile asked.

Cecile, Lloyd and I stood beside the Lancelot in the Special Corp. My arms were crossed against my chest.

"Don't I wish, the other units never let go of a good pilot. Even if we got one they would never match his readings." My fists curled into themselves. _Don't forget I was the one you wanted to pilot the Lancelot in the first place, Lloyd! _I thought, bitterly.

Lloyd continued without giving me a second thought, "His operational efficiency clocked in at 94% and you want to replace him?"

"You should tell them that, perhaps they will let Suzaku go!"

I harrumphed next to Cecile, a snort of contempt.

"He's an honorary Britannian, they'll never listen. Because of General Bartley's disgrace the Purebloods have their military in an iron grip."

"The only reason Suzaku is being tried is because he's an Eleven." I said angrily.

Lloyd picked up on my statement, adding, "Their view is that one of their own could never be a criminal. It gives them a chance to shut down the practice of granting Elevens honorary status."

"That's why Suzaku is the perfect candidate for Jeremiah's plan." I summed up.

"And what about Suzaku?" Cecile asked.

"His fate's all but decided." Lloyd finished.

I growled, ignoring the look Lloyd gave me as I stormed out of the room,

"What's his problem?" Lloyd muttered.

Page Break

Jeremiah ordered those who would be in the Sutherlands watching Suzaku to meet before hand and to make sure that all the Elevens were off duty. Villeta mentioned to me earlier that some of the Elevens in our ranks had considered Suzaku a hero and might attempt to free him. I wasn't surprised.

I stood beside Jeremiah as we faced some of the guards that would be watching over Suzaku as he would be transferred to his court martial. I'd heard that Jeremiah had asked Diethard Ried to line the roads with faithful Britannians and to broadcast the event live. Personally, if the Elevens did try to save Suzaku, putting it on live television would have been a high risk seeing as I myself would have assisted them. I am a Britannian but I will do what ever it takes to find the real culprit of Clovis' death and make him pay.

I sat in my Sutherland, a cheap old Knightmare but it got the job done. My Sutherland was running alongside the transport system for Suzaku as we headed across the street. Britannian citizens crowded along the sides up ahead, waiting for the transport system. I noticed cameras and other equipment nearby. Tch, useless pieces of crap. Suzaku was standing, guards pointing guns at his head, on the top of the transport system. Britannian citizens screamed insults at him as we went along.

Jeremiah stood proudly in his Sutherland. I glared at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Acting Consul Jeremiah!"

"What is it?"

I turned to Jeremiah. I could hear the transmission in my ear piece.

"Unknown vehicle approaching the main highway, we just let it through as you suggested but…"

"Do you think the target is a terrorist vehicle?"

"Well sir… it's Prince Clovis' car."

"The Prince's car?"

My eyes narrowed. Jeremiah and I had the same thought. "Well… look's like we've got ourselves a Comedian."

"Don't worry about it just let them through to us." Jeremiah ordered. "All forces halt here!"

I stopped my Sutherland beside Jeremiah's. My eyes were trained on the road up ahead. So the real murderer has arrived at last. Perfect.

Then there it was Prince Clovis' personal transport car. My eyes narrowed to slits. I raised the hatch of my Sutherland so I could speak to Jeremiah as well as use my Geass if the need arised.

"Don't worry; everything is going to play out nicely." Jeremiah said to me as the car stopped before us.

"You dare desecrate his highness' transport?!" Jeremiah exclaimed at the car. "Come out of there!"

Fire erupted from the flag and then the flag disappeared revealing a man in a mask and cape. "I am…Zero."

My teeth clenched. So it was you who killed Prince Clovis!

"Zero?" I heard Villeta say through my transmitter ear piece.

"I've seen enough, Zero. This little show of yours is over!" Jeremiah shot the gun in his hand and three Sutherlands fell from the transport system. I stayed alongside Jeremiah's Sutherland as the three other Sutherlands surrounded Zero.

"First things first, why don't you lose that mask?" Jeremiah asked.

Yes… this way I can see your face and use my Geass on you.

Zero's hand went to his face but before he touched his mask, he lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. The cardboard behind him blew apart and a device appeared. My gasp, along with those of the other Britannian military, must have been audible from Mars.

"What the?" Jeremiah said.

Villeta's Sutherland capsule came off as she jumped to her feet. "Jeremiah careful! He's got the poison gas!"

"You bastard…" Jeremiah muttered. My teeth bit my bottom lip, blood trickled down my chin. Damn it! You can't seriously be thinking of opening the poison gas with all these civilians here?!

Jeremiah's voice quaked with fear and outrage. "He's taken every Britannian here hostage… and he's done it without them even knowing it!"

Jeremiah raised his gun to shoot at Zero.

"You intend to shoot? I think you know full well what you risk by raising your weapon."

"Fine. What are your demands?"

"An exchange, this, for Kururugi."

So he's a terrorist? No. He's too different. If he really were a terrorist things wouldn't have played out this way. He must be someone else. But who?

"Like hell. He's charged with high treason for murdering a prince! I can't hand him over!" Jeremiah growled.

"No, you're mistaken Jeremiah. He is no murderer. The man who killed Clovis…, was I."

The crowd gasped in horror. However I didn't even flinch. I knew it. He was the one who killed Prince Clovis.

* * *

**I didn't realize I had written so much when I stopped all those years ago. Same deal, if you want me to continue you can send me a PM or review. Frankly the story isn't that well written but I can go back and change things whenever. **


	5. Stages 4

"For a single Eleven, you'll save scores of precious Britannians. I find that to be a bargain." Zero said. I glared at him. If only I could see his face, look into his eyes, then I could find his greatest fear and end his life right here and now. The bastard!

"He's mad, I tell you! Disguising his truck as the highnesses? He'll pay the price for mocking the crown!"

The Sutherlands surrounding Zero raised their weapons.

"Careful. You don't want to risk the public learning of Orange, do you?"

"Orange?" I looked at Jeremiah and then at Zero. What the hell?

Zero's car began moving further towards us. I found this rather strange.

"If I die, it will all go public. If you don't want that to happen-"

"What are you talking about?" Jeremiah asked. "What is?"

I watched Zero closely as a portion of his mask lifted upwards and one of his eyes became visible. It glowed strangely purple with a familiar red design in the center. My heart stopped. No way. No freaking way. Zero…has a Geass?

He spoke quietly but enough so that Jeremiah and I and those beside us could hear him, "You'll do everything in your power to let us go. Your prisoner as well!"

"Right. Understood. You there," He turned to me. "Release the prisoner."

"What…?" I opened my mouth but then stopped myself. This must be Zero's Geass' power. He's able to order people to do anything he desires and they do it. Obviously they must lose their memories after losing the Geass. Then that explains everything! Zero must have used his Geass on Bartley and I to kill Prince Clovis. That's why I don't remember anything!

"What on earth are you doing, my lord?!" Villeta exclaimed.

"Get that man over here." Jeremiah growled, glaring at me.

I looked at the guards. They looked very confused.

"Should we?" One of them asked me.

"Hand him over. Nobody gets in his way." Jeremiah growled at the guards.

"No! What are you thinking? You can't do that!" One of the other Sutherland pilots yelled.

"Lord Kueall, this is an order!" Jeremiah barked. I looked at Jeremiah's gaze. His eyes were faintly lined by reddish light. He was definitely being controlled by a Geass. Whenever I used my Geass, my victim's eyes glowed that same way.

"Alright, release Kururugi." I told the guards, motioning to them. They hesitated only for an instant before quickly undoing Suzaku's binds. Suzaku was clearly bewildered.

Suzaku began walking towards Zero whom, having gotten off of his car, walked towards Suzaku.

"So who the hell are you—Argh!?" Suzaku choked as his collar glowed blue and shocked him. Every time that happened my insides churned painfully with guilt.

"As I thought, they didn't allow you to speak."

Another person, a woman, walked beside Zero. Her red hair was spiky and she also wore a mask. She must have been the one driving the vehicle.

"If they get away we'll lose everything!" Villeta exclaimed, going into her Sutherland.

"Well then, till next time." Zero said, taking out a device. He clicked the device then the poison gas erupted from the machine.

Shit! I thought, about to close my hatch to the Sutherland when I noticed Zero and the masked woman were still outside. Why would they have let out the poison gas if they were still outside? This means… that's not really poison gas.

"Hold your positions." I said over the loud speaker Jeremiah had been using. "The gas isn't poisonous. It's a trick."

The Britannian citizens stopped running as the gas hit them. Just as I thought, the gas was not poisonous.

I saw Zero and the masked woman start. Zero looked up at me. I glared back at him. He's the one I will destroy.

"You cowardly Eleven!" Villeta screamed, taking out her weapon when Jeremiah, who had entered his Sutherland moments before, appeared in front of her, knocking her weapon aside.

"Lord Jeremiah what are you doing?!" Villeta asked, surprised.

"You heard me! Stand down now!" Jeremiah yelled over the ear piece.

Poor Jeremiah. He was going to get in so much trouble after this. Too bad no one else knows about Geass. I entered my Sutherland just as Zero and the masked woman grabbed Suzaku and jumped off the side of the bridge.

"They're not alone at all!" Lord Kuall yelled into the ear piece. He began shooting at a Sutherland below us but before he could finish it off Jeremiah appeared, gun pointed at Lord Kuall's Sutherland.

"Lord Kuall, are you going to follow orders or not? And I'm warning you, there will be repercussions! All units do I make myself clear?! Do everything in your power to help them get away!"

Needless to say, the rest of the military turned on Jeremiah and incapacitated his Sutherland. He kept screaming to help them escape until they were long gone. When he stopped yelling… he couldn't remember a thing.

Page Break

Jeremiah lost his credibility and power over the military due to this Orange fiasco. I knew it wasn't true, just a bunch of crap to make us suspicious. Of course, I didn't protest when Jeremiah lost his status. The guy deserved it. And after the way he acted, though it was induced by Zero's Geass, my testimony wouldn't do shit.

Several other resistance groups rose up to follow Zero in other places around Area 11 after his big announcement that night.

Suzaku also returned to the Britannian forces. He said he would take his trial and that he would not follow Zero. A lot of the Britannian forces are still wary of him but he wasn't found guilty because they had no evidence against him.

A lot of the Britannian forces are in an upheaval. Most of our efforts are being sent out to find Zero. Lloyd mentioned he was starting a new project on a Knightmare that would help catch Zero as well as modify a few elements on the Lancelot.

I've heard that Princess Cornelia will become the new Viceroy of Area 11. Dear sister. You most likely will bring little Euphemia along with you. If I recall, you two were the closest of siblings. In fact, I know she's come to Area 11. Lloyd and Cecile were on their way to pick up Suzaku after he was released. I went along with them—seeing as I was the one who had to drive them—and we all saw Suzaku walking with Euphemia. Strange, we all thought so. I didn't dwell on the fact however. Lloyd insisted that we tail them for a little longer. They just went to shops and talked. I assumed Euphemia wanted to get a look at what Area 11 is like.

Then a loud sound vibrated through the earth—like an explosion.

"Did you hear that?!" Cecile exclaimed, tightening her hands around the edges of her seat.

"It sounded like it was coming from the stadium." Lloyd said, leaning forwards. "I bet it's the Purebloods attacking Jeremiah." He turned towards me. "Y-B, take us to Suzaku immediately."

"I guess I have no choice." I said, turning the vehicle around and racing towards the park. We found Suzaku and Euphemia standing by a broken statue. I came to a skittering stop beside the two of them, hiding my eyes behind my shades so there would be no change that Euphemia could recognize me.

Cecile slammed open the door. "Suzaku it's too dangerous here! Get in!"

"The Purebloods are having a curious squabble. Oh, and a shame about your requital. I guess you'll have to work for me again."

"Wait!" Suzaku shouted. "Please. Isn't this an opportunity to gather battle data for the Lancelot?"

Cecile blinked. Lloyd smiled.

"Suzaku…" Euphemia started.

"I'm sorry Euphie. I have to do this. I think I can stop them with the Lancelot. I have to try."

"Not to break up anything here." I interjected, leaning forwards slightly. I'm sure Euphemia wouldn't be able to see me well from her angle. "But Jeremiah doesn't have a lot of time to spare before Kuall and the others try to kill him."

Lloyd quickly jumped out of the van and opened the back hatch, revealing the Lancelot from within. "Get in Suzaku." Lloyd said grinning like the idiot he is. Suzaku quickly got into the Lancelot, starting up the white Knightmare and quickly racing towards the fighting.

"We're going to follow Suzaku." Cecile said, jumping into the driver's seat. Lloyd joined her as I jumped out of the van. They raced after the Lancelot leaving Euphemia and I alone in the park.

I turned to Euphemia. Her eyes were wide with concern. "You want to see don't you?" I asked. She turned to me, surprised. I nodded to her, indicating my back. "I'm trained so it won't hurt if you ride on my back. It'll be faster this way, Princess."

"H-how did you know…?" Euphemia gasped.

I couldn't resist smiling. "Lucky guess."

Page Break

With Euphemia on my back, making sure I didn't reveal my feminine body or long hair, I ran after the Lancelot. I had been trained so carrying Euphemia was easy. Plus she was light.

Her hold around my neck tightened. "Sir…what is your name?"

"I am Y-B. I am the former knight to Prince Clovis. He spoke of you a lot."

I felt Euphemia stiffen. "You…you are Y-B, the youngest soldier to become a high ranking officer?"

"That's me, Princess." I said, jumping over boulders and dodging trees and people.

She said nothing more as I ran towards the stadium. When we finally reached the stadium, the walls were crushed and the Lancelot was standing on the top part of the wall, holding two brightly colored swords in its hands.

"So that's what Lloyd meant by fixing up the Lancelot." I muttered, running into the stadium. We came to a hallway that looked into the area. I could see four Pureblood Knightmares as well as Jeremiah and Villeta Nu's Knightmares. The Lancelot was also there, having jumped down.

One of the Knightmares, probably Lord Kuall, threw a device into the air. My eyes narrowed before widening into saucers. "He's not going to use _that_ is he?!" I let Euphemia slide off my back. Euphemia, without any hesitation, ran into the stadium. My mind snapped to reality.

"Princess, wait!" I yelled, running after her. I came to a skidding halt right outside the blast range of the device.

"Stop!" She cried. The device opened and began to shoot green beams all around the stadium. Suzaku, in the Lancelot, dived in front of Euphemia and, using his shields, deflected all of the bullets.

"Suzaku…you…" I gasped.

"Everyone, please, lower your weapons at once." I stared at Euphemia as she walked into the center of the chaos. "In my name, I command you."

"It…It can't be!" Lord Kuall gasped.

"I am Euphemia li Britannia of the Empire and Third Princess of the Royal Family. I am assuming command here, now fall back!"

"We…we're truly sorry your highness!" The Purebloods bowed to Euphemia. I smirked as I walked over to her side, getting down onto one knew and bowing myself.

"If I may say so aloud your highness… that move you made running into the fighting was rather reckless don't you think?"

Euphemia looked down at my kneeling form, a smile on her lips. "I believed I wouldn't be harmed."

"Belief can only get you so far." I looked up and smiled back at her, my eyes still concealed by my shades. If she were to see into my eyes she would be able to tell who I really am and give me away immediately. Euphemia was just like that and she was just like how she is now. She is reckless but always going for a good cause. She would make a horrible Viceroy…but she would be the kindest.

Her eyes became downcast. "Your words remind me of a late sister of mine. She would have said the same thing to me if she were here. She died a long time ago. We were the same age…" Her eyes clouded. I started. Did I accidentally reveal too much by my comment?

"My lady!" Suzaku cried, jumping off of the Lancelot and ran over to where we were. "I had no idea it was you. Please forgive me Princess."

Euphemia turned to Suzaku, a slightly sad expression on her face before her eyes narrowed slightly. "Suzaku, you and I bear a similar pain. You have lost your father as I have lost my brother." Her gaze flitted to where I sat and I nodded, knowing my existence and death would mean nothing to Suzaku at this time therefore Euphemia had decided not to reveal it at this date. "Will you let me help you in your quest to make sure no one else has to suffer the loss of a loved one on the battle field?" She turned fully towards Suzaku, her chin raised. I remained kneeled at her feet.

I saw the slightest bit of a smile on Euphemia's lips.

"Yes…I'm unworthy of your kindness." Suzaku gasped, dropping to one knee.

Page Break

I stood to Cornelia's left side as the soldiers in line on the left, right and behind our new Viceroy stood in position. Euphemia stood in front of Cornelia.

"I heard what you did Euphemia. That was very reckless of you."

"I know sister, forgive me, but-"

"You will address me as Viceroy, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia. Because we are sister we need to follow a stricter protocol."

"Yes, I understand."

Cornelia smiled slightly before turning to an officer beside me. "Now then, give me your report."

He saluted Cornelia. "Yes, milady the first order of business is a welcome party we arranged for—"

Cornelia raised a gun, pointing at the man. He started with surprise. I inwardly smiled. That was my sister Cornelia for you. I wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Sloppy, senile, corrupt. Where is Zero?! I want the enemy of the Empire caught! Get Zero!" She shouted.

Page Break

The next day in school, I was walking to class when I noticed someone strange leaning against the wall. The same place I had been leaning when Lelouch had been throwing up in the bathroom that time. The boy had short blue hair that fell just below his ears, longer than when I had last seen him. He had blue, blue eyes and ringlets that surrounded his arms. He was tall and wore an Ashford uniform. I started when I recognized him.

"You…what are you doing here?" I gasped, striding over to him.

He gave me a warm smile. "It's nice to see you too, Kylan."

"Cut the crap." My eyes narrowed. "Of all the times and places for you to turn up, it had to be here?!" I exclaimed. My Geass glowed from my left eye instantly. I covered it with my hand. It would be of no use against him.

"I see your Geass is in working condition." He smiled again. "How have you managed at working with it?"

I grounded my teeth together. "Answer my questions first." I glared at him. "Why are you here Q2?"

* * *

**I have about one more chapter to publish. Same as the previous chapters, if you would like me to continue all I need is confirmation. **


	6. Stages 5

In the end, Q2 just smiled, pushed me back and waved as he left, calling over his shoulder that "He was just having a look," and "I'll see you soon." I ground my teeth together and stormed towards the classroom.

"I'll be joining the student body here at AshfordAcademy." I sighed, another new student, huh. Wouldn't be surprised if it was Q2 in there but he did just walk straight ahead so unless he has teleporting abilities—and who knows—then this must be some one else.

I opened the door just as the new person spoke their name, "My name is Suzaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I stopped just as the door slammed open. The students all turned to me. I looked at Suzaku whose expression was one of complete surprise. What the hell was he doing here?! Crap. He recognized me. Of course he would. He'd seen me without my hat on! Damn it Euphemia! What did you do?!

"Kylan, please take your seat immediately." The teacher growled, glaring at me.

"Yes sensei, I'm sorry." I said, taking my seat in the back of the class.

The teacher turned to Suzaku and indicated the seat in the back of the class across from me. "Suzaku you can take your seat in the back there."

Suzaku nodded and walked towards the back of the class. The students glared at him as he walked by, whispering amongst themselves.

"What's an Eleven doing here?" a boy in front of me whispered to a girl student beside him.

"He was a suspect in Prince Clovis' murder but the teacher said the charges were dropped." She whispered back. I rolled my eyes and trained my attention towards my desk and papers.

"He was suspicious enough to arrest him right?"

"You don't think he's really a terrorist, do you?"

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Kallen give Suzaku a sympathetic glance.

"Of course he isn't. The school board would know something like that."

I could hear Rivalz, Nina and Shirley talking about him too. Even the student council was talking in hushed voices directly behind Suzaku.

"An Eleven here at school?" Nina gasped, looking nervous.

"He is an honorary Britannian." Rivalz pointed out, giving Suzaku a skeptical look.

"I know… but still, all the same…"

"Well he doesn't look all that scary to me!" Leave it to Shirley to be the least scared out of all of them. "Hey! Let's go talk to him, I'm sure he—"

Rivalz stopped her by grabbing her wrist and shaking his head at her. "Hey, the guy just got here. Give him some space."

Lelouch got to his feet from his seat and walked towards the class exit. I looked up and followed him with my gaze. Suzaku too looked at him with a strange expression. Lelouch walked towards the door then made a strange gesture, moving his shirt's collar. I saw Suzaku's eyes widen for a moment. Was that some sort of signal? Did Lelouch somehow know Suzaku?

I knew that eavesdropping was rude but I was curious to know of their relationship. I stood up from my seat and left the room. I couldn't see either of them; they must have already walked down either hallway. My soldier instincts kicked in and I assessed the situation. The two must be looking for a secluded place to speak to one another. I figured the most secluded place would be the rooftop. Few go up there during school hours. I quickly walked towards the stairs and climbed up them where I came to a door. I thought it foolish to open the door and peek out. I would surely be caught. Instead, I pressed my ear against the door and strained my ears to hear.

"-I was worried." I heard Suzaku say. I must have missed some of their conversation already.

"Alive and kicking thanks to you. ...You almost died, protecting me." I blinked. So their relationship was that Suzaku had saved Lelouch once?

"I was just returning the favor. From seven years ago." No… they must have known each other way before. Were they childhood friends?

"What about the girl…you know, from the capsule?" Girl…? Capsule? Were they talking about the poison gas? Was…was there a girl inside that capsule originally?! Clovis had never told me anything. I'd just known that a capsule had gone missing containing poisonous gas…was all of that a lie? That capsule that Zero had used… that must be the capsule that once withheld a girl inside of it. Did Lelouch and Suzaku somehow find the capsule and the girl?

"I don't know. We got separated during the fray. But you would know more about her than I do."

"No…" Suzaku's voice was a bit hard to hear but I was able to pick out that only a small section of the military knew about the real capsule.

"I see…" Lelouch answered quietly in response.

"And your name..? Do I still call you Lelouch?" What did he mean, "still call you Lelouch?"

"The records count my old identity among the dead. I go by Lelouch Lamperouge now." Wait. So Lelouch Lamperouge is not his real name? Then… what is his real name?

"Oh…"

"And you, what happened at your court marshal? How did you get enrolled in this school?"

"I'm as surprised as you are! What are the odds that we would end up at the same school? The truth is, someone arranged for me to receive a proper investigation. That person also said that a 17 year old should be in school."

"So… Euphemia had something to do with this. I figured as much." I spoke aloud to myself.

"Eavesdropping I see?"

I turned around in surprise and came face to face with Q2.

"Q2!" I growled, grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the door. I dragged him towards the women's restroom and slammed the door shut behind us.

"So this is what the women's restroom looks like!" Q2 said, looking around.

"Cut the crap." I hissed, glaring at him. "Why are you here?"

Q2 put a hand over my mouth, smirking slightly. "It's quite simple. There is another student here with a Geass."

"What?!" I gasped, surprised. Another student at Ashford has a Geass? Well… things were starting to get interesting. First Suzaku enrolls here then Lelouch isn't really Lelouch and now I have another person at Ashford who could find out my secret.

"Who is it?" I asked Q2. He shrugged.

"I don't have all the answers. All I know is, I saw C2 while I was walking around the campus."

"C2?" I gave Q2 a curious glance.

"Yes. She, like me, can grant someone a Geass power. If she is here that must mean the student with the Geass is here as well."

I narrowed my eyes at Q2. "If you recognized her then she could recognize you. Did she see you?"

Q2 laughed. "Have a little more faith in me! Of course she didn't! She was too busy talking to this pizza delivery guy."

"Pizza delivery guy?" I wrinkled my nose.

"Oi. C2 has a thing for pizza. I never quite understood that." Q2 shrugged and put his hands behind his head nonchalantly.

"Why are you so relaxed? If C2 sees you we're done. She'll know someone else at Ashford besides this mystery student has a Geass. She'll tell that student and then everything is over."

"Not unless he figures out it's you." Q2 pointed out. I sighed.

"So what? We have to be careful. You need to be careful."

"Why only me?"

"Because you are always going off on your own and being ridiculous!" I raved. I've known Q2 for seven years and he hasn't changed at all. He's still the nonchalant loser he's always been. He doesn't take anything seriously, besides the Geass power.

Q2 waved me off. "Don't worry, don't worry. I'll be careful." He walked past me and left the women's restroom. That's when I got a call on my phone. I picked it up immediately.

"This is Y-B speaking." I answered reflexively.

"Y-B? We wanted to inform you that Viceroy Cornelia has taken out one of the rebel strongholds. Zero was, however, not among them."

"Thanks for the update." I gritted my teeth. So Zero was still out there, huh? "Does the Viceroy need my assistance with anything?"

"Viceroy Cornelia would like you to accompany First Knight Guilford to Jeremiah's cell."

"Is he being released?"

"…Yes"

"…Understood." I hung up the phone. If I hurried I might be able to make it to the Britannian base before the teacher caught on that I was missing from class. I quickly darted out of the women's restroom and headed towards the doors to leave Ashford when a familiar figure stepped into my path.

I stopped and looked at Suzaku Kururugi curiously. "…Suzaku right?"

Suzaku gave me a serious look. "Why are you here?"

I feigned surprise. "What do you mean?"

Suzaku's eyes narrowed. "You're the major… I would remember your hair and face. Why do they call you Kylan? Were you assigned to Ashford as well? Princess Euphemia didn't mention that."

I glared at Suzaku. Wonderful, so the jig was up huh? "My name is Kylan Lucian. I am a major in the Britannian military. I am 16 years of age therefore the deceased Viceroy, Clovis, had instructed I were to be educated at AshfordAcademy until I graduate." Suzaku's eyes widened. It looks like I'm going to have to tell him everything…at least everything that includes my position here at Ashford.

I continued mechanically, "Under orders from Viceroy Cornelia I am to continue to enroll in AshfordAcademy. However, the military does not currently know that I go under the name, Kylan. As you can see I am a girl. In the Britannian army I am known as Y-B the major, the youngest male Britannian to become a major."

"Wait. So you are pretending to be a guy? Why? Girls are allowed in the military." Suzaku looked confused.

"That is a question I don't need to answer." I said curtly. "Also under orders from Viceroy Cornelia, I am to return to the Britannian base to accompany Knight Guilford to Jeremiah's cell for his release."

I looked at Suzaku with narrowed eyes. "Under no circumstances are you to reveal my identity as a Britannian soldier to any student or to any Britannian soldier that I am a girl. Do you understand?"

"…I see." Suzaku looked away for a moment before he turned to look back at me. "I understand."

"Good." I nodded. We were silent as we looked at each other. I was ascertaining whether Suzaku would really keep his mouth shut about my femininity. I believed he would, seeing as he had kept a secret about Lelouch for so long. Then I began to think. Should I ask him about Lelouch's real identity?

"You were the one listening to Lelouch and I on the roof…right?" Suzaku suddenly asked. I blanked. I should have known he would have realized someone was listening due to his military training. Especially when Q2 had appeared. He probably heard me when I yelled at him.

I sighed. "Alright. Yes I was the one listening to your conversation." I looked at him. "I've answered your questions so you should answer mine. Who is Lelouch, really?"

Suzaku studied me quietly. "Can I trust you to keep what I am about to say a secret?"

I was actually surprised he was going to tell me. "I'm trusting you to keep my secret a secret. If I somehow fail to keep Lelouch's then you have every right to tell others my secret."

Suzaku nodded. "Fair enough." He looked around to make sure no one was nearby. "Lelouch Lamperouge is really Lelouch vi Britannia, the late prince of Charles zi Britannia."

I felt my blood run cold. Lelouch was… my elder brother, Lelouch? I had noticed the similarity in their speech, hair, eyes and face but I hadn't realized that they were one and the same. No… I couldn't believe that my elder brother was alive like how I had escaped death. Could Lelouch really be…? Then…does that mean Nunally is alive as well?

"T-then… if what you're saying is true…does that mean that the late princesses, Kylan vi Britannia and Nunally vi Britannia are alive too?" I stammered.

Suzaku nodded. "Sort of. Last I remember, Nunally was alive. I do not know about this Kylan girl."

I nodded slowly. So Nunally was alive too… "H-How did you come to know Nunally and Lelouch?"

Suzaku spoke quietly now. "Seven years ago, my family, the Kururugis, sheltered Nunally and Lelouch in Japan. After Japan became Area 11, we were separated. I have just now met up with Lelouch again."

"I-I see." I looked at Suzaku intently. Could it really all be that simple? Could they truly be alive? My sweet elder brother and darling little sister... alive?

* * *

**That's the last of them. Last time I'll say this too. If you'd like a continuation you can ask. I'm not completely sure I'll continue or not but if I get enough people asking I might consider it. **


End file.
